Rowand
Rowand is an unseen, but mentioned character who was incorporated into the PlayStation and Nintendo DS remake of Dragon Quest IV Story Rowand as he stated in his memoirs was a magician from Lakanaba who eventually went on to serving the King of Zamoksva. He was tasked with finding the Lightning staff, which he found in the Vault of Vrenor, but was beyond his reach due to lacking the Ultimate Key. Portions of his memoir can be found in the bookshelves at: *Bath *Porthtrunnel *Mintos *Gupta Gupha (Secret lab) *Femiscyra My Quest for the Magical Staff Chapter 1 :My name is Rowand. People call me Rowand the Wandering Wandsman. I'm a magician from Lakanaba. :Not that I live there anymore, of course. No, I left my town some time ago. I serve the royal family of Zamoksva nowadays. :These memoirs are a personal account of my hunt for a magical staff, something I've been ordered to find by the Tsar. :In fact, this is such a personal account of my experiences that I must be careful not to let anyone from Zamoksva lay eyes upon it. Chapter 2 :I am Rowand the Wandering Wandsman. By the Tsar of Zamoksva's orders I'm traveling the world in search of a magical staff. :You may well ask why I'm doing such a thing. The short answer is that it seems to be a favourite hobby of the Tsar's. :I don't mean to bad mouth him of course. I just can't help worrying that a leader is so absorbed in such frivolity, peacetime or not. :But it isn't my place to question him. Duty is duty, and now I must travel west of my hometown to follow up a possible lead. :It's been a fruitless search so far. I can only hope that this time I'll find the magical staff I've been charged with locating. Chapter 3 :I am Rowand the Wandering Wandsman. I now find myself in a town rumoured to have links to the magical staff I'm searching for. :I asked around the moment I arrived to see if the townsfolk knew where I could find it. Unfortunately my journey isn't over yet. :It seems that the object of my quest isn't here in town after all. No, apparently it's hidden in a cave nearby. :I ask you! Whatever is the world coming to? Whyever do people insist on hiding such precious things in caves of all places!? :Now I'm in a real fix. There's nothing I loathe and detest more than caves, and that's a fact. Chapter 4 :I am Rowand the Wandering Wandsman. :I'm not happy about it in the slightest, but work is work and so I must venture to that cave. :It seems that, in order to find the magical staff, I must locate the treasure chest in the deepest part of the cave and examine the bottom of it. :Of all of the places! The deepest part of the cave, I ask you. Somebody up there must really hate me. :Oh dear. I'm getting quite agitated by the whole thing. Once I find this magical staff, I think it might be time for a career change. :Maybe I'll go back to my hometown and use what little savings I have to start some kind of business. :It's about time I did what I wanted for a change. Chapter 5 :After all that, I didn't manage to find the magical staff. I did find a hidden staircase and a treasure chest in the cave, mind you. :But the chest was on the other side of some bars. It was right before my eyes, and yet impossible to reach. :I've not choice but to give up on that chest now, and set off again in search of a different magical staff. :I wonder if I'll ever be able to give up this job and do something else. What I'd give for a bowl of my old ma's stew. :I am Rowand the Wandering Wandsman. By the Tsar of Zamoksva's orders, I'm traveling the world in search of a magical staff. Category:Dragon Quest IV characters